Pretending Only Gets You So Far
by trunks111
Summary: AliceLeah. Femslash. Rated for language and such. Alice & Jasper are soulmates, right? Leah hates vampires, right? Then what happens when Jasper betrays Alice & Leah finds herself dreaming of a dark pixie-haired beauty?
1. Why

**A/N: I hate Twilight so much. But... Alice is sexy. Leah is a badass. What more could a yuri writer want? Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"I don't see how I ever put up with such a child!" Jasper yelled, towering over the short, pale girl.<p>

She didn't back down though, standing her ground. "I don't know Jasper! How did I ever stand such a giant prick?"

He glared at her before saying, "Get out. Don't talk to me. Don't even so much as THINK of me!"

She glared back. "I'm leaving anyway! I won't! I don't need you Jasper Hale!"

She stomped to her room, grabbing a bag and stuffing a few changes of clothes into the bag along with a few basic things of the modern world before she stomped out of the small house, slamming the door behind her.

That had been a few hours ago. It was raining, it had started not long after she had begun walking.  
>She went to the woods, finally finding a tree and sitting on a semi-high branch. Unnoticed tears streaming down her pale face.<p>

She had loved him. She had waited for him. How could she have been so_ blind_?  
>He was a complete prick. He didn't care about her. Not like she had him. When had their feelings changed?<p>

It was probably when he started manipulating her feelings.

How many years ago was that?  
>Five years. Five years he had been manipulating her feelings about him and others.<p>

Maybe at one time she had loved him, but no more.  
>He had been her light. Her light when she had nothing else to live for. She only had the Cullens. He would probably manipulate them like he had her, to believe him. Maybe all except Carlisle.<p>

She didn't notice the fact that she was soaked to the bone, her tears had stopped, leaving a stale trail. Her plain black longsleeved shirt clung to her even more, her black jeans did too, her hair was plastered to her skull, her eyes red rimmed from the tears. She still didn't notice any of those things. Her mind going over and over what had happened with Jasper. Torturing her mind once more.

She sighed.

She could convince Edward of what had really happened tomorrow since they had school. He and Jasper weren't that close anyway, they only hung out during lunch, and she had her first three classes with Edward.

She might not have noticed the change of her appearance, but someone else had. She had been sitting in a tree when the rain started, wearing a camo-colored tank top and blue jeans, her short hair hanging in her eyes. She saw and smelled the vampire, despite the downpour of rain.  
>It was the one named Alice.<p>

As much as Leah despised vampires, there had always been something about Alice that intrigued her. Maybe it was that she was so small, undeterred, and an amazing fighter despite her being female and so small.

Whatever the reason, she didn't ponder it long. Watching as the vampire sat, staring at nothing.

About three hours passed before the vampire jumped from the tree, carrying a backpack.  
>Carefully, Leah followed her.<p>

Alice returned to the Cullen's compound at which point Leah went back to where the pack was staying, deep in thought.

- Alice, next day, first period -

Since they had moved, Alice and Jasper now drove themselves to school, but Alice rode with Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett that day.

She and Edward sat beside eachother in their first class.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his dark gaze to her.

"Jasper and I are over."

Her voice was as empty and devoid of emotion as she felt.

His brow furrowed, "Why? You guys are soulmates."

"He's been manipulating my feelings for the last five years."

His anger surged, he was halfway to standing before he forcibly relaxed, sitting back down. "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Are you okay?" he asked, a light hand on her forearm.

She didn't feel his touch, hear the concern in his voice, she didn't even_ see_ him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

He looked at her, knowing she was lying, but knowing he couldn't do anything, especially not at school.

He turned his attention to the front of the room, class was about to start.

- Leah -

She had gone for a run in wolf form around dawn. She was resting on the beach, still in wolf form, her breath coming in pants.  
>Laying close to the water so that when the tides came in water lapped at her fur, she thought more.<p>

Alice.

She was intriguing.

She was female.

She was an amazing fighter.

She was confident.

She was loyal.

She was hyper.

She was... _beautiful_.

Leah shook herself at that last thought. Alice was also a _**vampire**_! Vampires and wolves don't mix. Aside from Jacob and Edward of course, but they were an exception, the **only** exception.

If that was so then why did her heart beat faster when she thought of the small dark haired vampire? Why did her stomach flutter? Why did it feel as if her heart was going to burst from her chest when Alice looked at her?

It was impossible.  
>Wasn't it?<p> 


	2. Reactions

- Edward -

He sat through the school day, looking calm as always, but inside, he was boiling with anger. How could Jasper have done that? He and Alice were soulmates. He probably knew better than any of them how fragile Alice was.  
>Why? That was the question. Why had he done it?<p>

Finally, the end of the school day came.

He pulled Rosalie to the side to tell her that he would be back later and wasn't going to ride home with them.

He watched Jasper's car leave, waiting a few moments before following.  
>Rain had started to slowly fall.<p>

The drizzle soon became a downpour and Edward was soaked to the bone by the time he reached Jasper's house.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, he broke it down, the door crookedly hanging from it's hinges.

"Man, what the hell?" Jasper complained, coming into the front room from the kitchen, his eyes widening as they fell on Edward.

"Why did you do that to Alice?" his voice was ice cold calm, his deep brown eyes penetrating Jasper's light gray.

Jasper's eyes hardened. "Because. She's a weak fool."

"You two are soul mates." Edward fought to keep his voice level.

"She is a weak idiot. Vegetarian Vampires, ha, don't make me laugh. You lot are a sorry excuse for vampires." Jasper crowed, mirth lighting his gray eyes.

With his vampiric speed, Edward lunged at Jasper, holding him off the ground by the throat before the other could react.

"She is not weak! She is strong for all that she has endured. You, Jasper Hale, are weak. A sorry excuse for a man," Edward growled, throwing the vampire.

Jasper crashed into the far wall, wood splintering from the impact.

"If you ever so much as set foot on Cullen property, we will not hesitate to destroy you." Edward said coldly.

Jasper chuckled, coughing slightly. "Oh really now wolf lover? Have you cleared this with Carlisle?"

Edward's eyes burned bright with anger. "He will understand once I explain the situation."

"How can you be so sure I haven't already gotten to him?"

Edward disappeared, running back to the Cullen compound.

- Alice -

She laid on her bed in her old room at the Cullen compound. Her back to the door, her golden eyes fixed on nothing. Her mind, was remembering all the times with Jasper, all the lies he had told her.

- Leah -

Having nothing to do that day, she laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought, mostly about Alice, but also of her Alpha being with a vampire, the vampire Edward Cullen, Alice's adopted brother.

If it were possible for them..., would it be possible for her also?

No. Definitely not. Edward and Jacob were the **_only_ **exception.

She hated vampires, didn't she?

- Alice -

A few hours later, she went downstairs to talk to Emmett.

He was sitting on the couch watching tv, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme were talking in the kitchen.

"Em, want to train with me?" she asked softly, sounding completely innocent and nice, smiling up at him.

"Sure little one," he grinned, standing, towering over her.

They went to the basement where the training equipment was located.

She told him she just wanted to practice hand to hand and he nodded, taking his position six feet away.

- Edward -

He, Esme, and Rosalie were in the kitchen. He told them what Alice had told him, of Jasper's betrayal.  
>Esme was horrified, Rosalie shocked.<p>

"What do you propose we do?" Esme asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what we can do, aside from watch Alice more closely," Edward replied with a shrug.

"We will," Esme patted her adopted son's arm, sensing his worry and anger, it radiated from him in waves.

Rosalie spoke up then, "I could... Take her to the mall uptown this friday."

"That'd be great," Edward nodded.

Rosalie just nodded and went into the living room.

"Where'd Emmett go?" she asked.

"Oh..., I don't know," Esme said walking up behind her.

That was when they heard loud crashes coming from downstairs. They exchanged a quick worried glance before bolting to the basement door and down the stairs.

When they got down, they saw Emmett and Alice fighting, both had a number of bruises and scrapes.

Alice had a far away look in her eyes as she dodged and exchanged blows with the taller vampire. The smile on her face was one of almost a sort of bliss As if she enjoyed getting hit and hitting Emmett.

The three vampires said and did nothing, letting their training continue.  
>Rosalie and Edward even began their own mock battle, eventually the two fights becoming one of four versus four.<p>

Hours later, covered in scrapes and bruises that would have healed by the next day, the four returned upstairs for dinner and showering.

- Leah -

She sat in a tree watching the Cullen compound. No one emerged or went in. Lights were on so they were obviously home.

She could hear muffled sounds of fighting, and figured they must be training.

She didn't understand it. Alice wouldn't get out of her head.

She hated all vampires. All of them. So why..., wouldn't this one little vampire not leave her thoughts?

Leah had never been good at pretending. She couldn't pretend to be nice, happy, or anything of the sort. She just couldn't pretend.  
>Simply because at an early age she had learned that pretending doesn't get you anywhere. In most cases it only made situations more complex.<p>

Of course, she would pretend that she didn't feel anything when she thought of the small vampire, she would pretend her thoughts didn't constantly stray to the little psychic vampire. She would pretend, because she couldn't accept that she might actually _**love**_a vampire. But, as she's said, pretending only gets you so far.


	3. Kiss

Her thoughts. Her stupid thoughts. Always they drifted back to the pixie haired vampire. Always. Unfailingly.  
>No matter how much she trained, how much she tried to focus on other things.<p>

Even Jacob had started to notice.

She would be sitting in the living room, just staring into space, which was completely unlike her.

It was ridiculous.

- Alice -

The wolves were still attending the school, often times Jacob and Edward would be seen talking quietly before school.

She caught the one named Leah staring at her a few times.  
>Feeling like starting something, she approached her during lunch, after most of the students were in the cafeteria, both had hung back.<p>

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Alice asked, glaring up at the taller girl.

The wolf was startled, not by the confrontation, but by the anger and pain in the girl's eyes.

"I... I... Had wanted to talk to you," Leah replied.

The girl's eyes narrowed.  
>"What about?"<p>

Leah faltered, she didn't know what to say.

"I thought you hated vampires," Alice accused.

"...I thought so too," Leah whispered, looking away from the vampire, her head battling with her heart.  
>The last time she had let someone in, she had been hurt, but Alice, she looked as if she had been hurt badly too. She had the insane desire to comfort her, to hold Alice in her arms and not let go. She just wanted to take that pain away.<p>

Alice's eyes lost some of their coldness. The wolf had inadvertently taken a step back from the short vampire, her eyes averted and had a far away quality to them.

Leah made a split second decision, closing the distance between them with two quick strides and leaning close to the small vampire, pressing her lips to the girl's. Light caramel lips met pale pink and it was _sweet_.  
>Alice was to shocked to react really, and Leah, blushing, disappeared, running faster than the human eye could see.<p>

She went to the ocean. Sitting and staring out at the waves. Thinking about what she had done.

Kissing the vampire had been amazing..., better than anything she had ever experienced. But..., shouldn't she hate her? Alice was a vampire, and she a wolf.  
>Edward and Jacob were together though.<br>The wolves and vampires had fought together not that long ago.  
>Maybe..., maybe she shouldn't hate them...<p>

She sat there, staring out at the ocean, lost in thought, conflicting emotions raging, her head battling her heart, both trying to reason for their side.

- Alice -

The wolf had kissed her. _Kissed her_.

She didn't know whether to feel flattered, angry, sick, or what.  
>Although, she had liked it. More than she expected she would.<br>Leah was gentle, where Jasper had been rough and forceful. She was gentle and soft, hesitant too.

She felt her anger ebb away, her anger and betrayal from Jasper had melted when the wolves lips met hers.  
>The more she thought about the wolf, the more her anger faded.<p>

She sat in class, doodling Leah's name, portrait and in her wolf form.  
>Leah was beautiful. She was always so standoffish though. She had been hurt too, by someone she loved. Alice could see the pain etched deep in to her.<p>

She wondered who had hurt her.

She decided to talk to Edward about the wolves later and about her possible feelings for another girl as she would phrase it.

- Later, Cullen Compound -

She and Edward sat at the dining room table, talking about the wolves.  
>Although Jacob hadn't said overly much about the wolves, Edward knew that Jacob and his pack had split from another pack. Something had happened with Leah and her family before the split, which was part of the reason they had split with Jacob.<p>

Finally she turned the conversation.

"What would you say if I told you I liked someone?" she asked.

"I would ask who and say that it's great," he smiled easily.

"Just a girl...," she replied, glancing up at him for his reaction.

He smiled. "I always figured you'd go that way eventually."

"What?"

"I knew it would go south between you two eventually, and you make a nice lesbian," Edward explained.

She was silent for a moment, considering his words. "So you'd be fine with it?"

"Of course," he nodded, "You would have my full support."

"Thanks," she muttered before getting up and returning to her room.

She wanted to see Leah again, to see if the same feelings occurred. She knew they would.

There was no point pretending. Leah was beautiful, that kiss had taken away her pain. Had made her forget all about Jasper. She couldn't deny there was something there. Even if it was just one kiss.  
>There was something. Something powerful.<p>

They had both been hurt by one they loved. They were both left bitter and angry.  
>Alice had found the one to fix her pain, she thought she could fix the other girl's too. It was just a matter of being given the chance.<p>

- Leah -

She didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were always on Alice. Of their brief kiss. Of how Alice had looked at her right before she ran off.  
>She was shocked, yet there was something else there too.<p>

She felt something for the vampire. She couldn't deny it. More importantly, she didn't want to deny it anymore.

Edward and Jacob were happy together, so why couldn't she and Alice?  
>She didn't hate Edward, or his family. There were vampires she hated though. The ones that killed without reason.<br>Alice..., she was different.

She finally accepted that she couldn't pretend anymore. She wanted to be with that small, cute vampire. She wanted to see where it would lead them.


	4. Conversation

'_All around me are familiar faces_  
><em>Worn out places<em>  
><em>Worn out faces<em>  
><em>Bright and early for the daily races<em>  
><em>Going no where<em>  
><em>Going no where<em>  
><em>And their tears are filling up their glasses<em>  
><em>No expression<em>  
><em>No expression<em>  
><em>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<em>  
><em>No tomorrow<em>  
><em>No tomorrow<em>'

Leah sat looking out towards the ocean. She wanted to pretend she felt nothing for the little vampire. She wanted to pretend the kiss meant nothing to her. She wanted to pretend that it didn't hurt to see Jacob and Edward so happy together. She wanted to pretend she didn't feel lonely. She wanted to pretend she wasn't hurting. She wanted to pretend. She longed to pretend.

Yet, with that little vampire..., she had felt something stir. She had felt something. Something other than pain and loneliness... Something she had deemed impossible to ever feel again.

Still, Leah wanted to pretend. But..., her eyes gazed out into the blue ocean, waves softly crashing into the beach, pretending only got you so far.  
>Sitting still, her thoughts inward, she didn't move except to breathe for a few minutes.<p>

She would confront, no, not confront, approach the little vampire tomorrow at school. She wouldn't be angry and irrational Leah, she would be calm and kind. She would let her newfound emotions out, she would stop being scared of hurt, she would let the vampire know she wasn't afraid.

She smiled then, a small smile, her eyes still looking out to sea.

- Alice -

Alice was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. The wolf had kissed her. Kissed her. It was..., nothing at all like kissing Jasper. It was sweet, surprising, and..., well, interesting.

She had thought Leah hated the vampires, but maybe..., maybe she was an exception.  
>The girl snorted at that, yeah, you're the exception, she thought to herself. Like the wolf would like Her like that. Would she...?<p>

Alice sat up then, drawing one knee to her chest, her arms wrapping around the leg, her cheek resting on the knee itself, her other leg dangling off the side of the bed. If Leah did like her..., did she like her back?  
>She had never thought of the wolf, of any of the wolves in that way. But..., she did sense a bit of a kindred spirit in Leah, she couldn't put it into words, but she felt drawn to Leah.<p>

'_And I find it kind of funny _  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very... mad world... mad world...<em>  
><em>Children waiting for the day they feel good<em>  
><em>Happy birthday<em>  
><em>Happy birthday<em>  
><em>Made to feel the way that every child should<em>  
><em>Sit and listen<em>  
><em>Sit and listen<em>  
><em>Went to school and I was very nervous<em>  
><em>No one knew me<em>  
><em>No one knew me<em>  
><em>"Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson? "<em>  
><em>Look right through me<em>  
><em>Look right through me<em>'

- School -

Leah had dressed in slightly tight pale blue jeans and a form fitting dark gray long sleeve shirt. The day was overcast and slightly cold. She glanced around, nervous to speak to Alice, although she tried to tell herself to not be nervous.

At last, she spotted her, she looked as normal, fitting black pants and shirt, walking with Rosalie and Emmet. Edward and Jacob had already broken from their respective groups and were standing and kissing, quite passionately if the looks they were getting were anything to go by.

At last, the small vampire drifted from her family and slowly wandered over to Leah, who at first, didn't notice her, to absorbed in her own thoughts.

Leah noticed her and stuttered slightly, "O-oh, I uh... was meaning to talk to you."

"About?" The vampire looked up at her.

"A... uh..., few things actually," Leah said, blushing.

"Like?" she asked smiling.

"Like... Didthekissmeananythingtoyou? Andifitdid,?" Leah asked in a rush, blushing and nervously looking away and back at the vampire.

Alice blinked, looking up at the blushing wolf, amused. "I would like to go on a date with you. I am curious to know more about you. As for the kiss..., it did mean something."

"I... uh... When do are you free?"

"How's friday night? Around say, seven, eight?" Alice suggested, looking up into the wolf's brown eyes as the wolf looked down into her own golden.

"Sound's great, we'll walk to the movie theater?" Leah asked.

"Mhm. You can kiss me again, I know you're dying to." Alice replied, her smile turning into a grin as the wolf attempted to reply, instead, stuttering and spluttering.

With a laugh, Alice stood on her tiptoes and kissed the wolf on the cheek before skipping to class, her grin still in place.

- Leah -

She stood there, her fingers on her cheek, the spot where Alice had kissed. It was still warm, the memory kept replaying over and over in her head.  
>The vampire had kissed her cheek. She had agreed to a date friday night. Slowly, a grin spread across her features as well.<p>

Fingers still pressed to her cheek, Leah walked to class with a grin on her face, not caring of she looked foolish. She was going on a date with Alice Cullen.

'_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very... mad world... mad world...<em>'


	5. No more pretending

'_Have you lost your way?_  
><em>Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made,<em>  
><em>And so it goes,<em>  
><em>Everything inside your circle starts to overflow.<em>'

At last, it was the day of the date. Leah wore a brown sleeveless shirt and pale blue jeans. Anxiously sitting through classes and the few hours before it would be time for her to pick up Alice.

Finally it was time.  
>Alice looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was swept to the right in the emo-style. Her skin was pale as ever. Accentuated by her short sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans.<p>

As Leah stared, Alice slipped up beside her, sliding her arm into Leah's and gently tugging her in the direction of the town. The taler girl followed willingly, still slightly in shock over how amazing the vampire looked.

There was little talk as they walked, Alice's hand eventually slipping into Leah's.  
>They decided to see Dark Shadows.<p>

After the movie, the mood had lightened considerably. Leah walked with Alice to the ocean, staring out at it for a long time, leaving Alice to her thoughts.

She looked at Leah. The tall, tanned werewolf. She was like the ocean. Deep, cold, yet full of a type of warmth. Mysterious, dangerous, caring, open. All she had to do..., was open herself, step willingly into the unknown. Accept what she already knew. Stop pretending. Accept the truth for what it was. Allow herself to dream, to hope, to love. Could she?  
>She continued to look at Leah.<p>

At last, she accepted the truth. She was falling for Leah. A werewolf. A girl. A former enemy.  
>There was no use in pretending anymore. The truth was there.<p>

Leah turned to her then.  
>"Alice...," her voice was soft, yet slightly commanding.<p>

She looked up to her.  
>Leah took two steps, closing the distance between them, gently cupping Alice's face in her hands, tilting her face upwards and kissing her with a gentleness that surprised the vampire.<p>

When Leah broke the kiss she spoke softly, "Alice, I think that I am falling for you. I've tried to pretend that I don't feel anything towards you. But, I'm done pretending. I am falling for you, I want to be with you. I want to protect you. I want to call you my love. My mate. My only."

Alice didn't pause to think, she simply acted. Throwing her arms around the taller girl, she hugged her tightly, her face smashing into Leah's chest.

"I love you Leah. I will be yours as long as you want me. I... I want your protection. I will be yours and I want you to be mine. I won't pretend you mean nothing to me anymore. I'll be yours completely and totally."

Leah's eyes closed as she hugged the smaller girl. Finally. No pretending. No lies. Just love. Pure love. She smiled, a real smile.

'_Before you break you have to shed your armour!_  
><em>Take a trip and fall into the glitter!<em>  
><em>Tell a stranger that they're beautiful!<em>  
><em>So all you feel is love, love!<em>  
><em>All you feel is love, love!<em>'


	6. Mating

Alice had moved in with Leah about six months before. They had themselves a nice small, cabin in the woods. They had been dating for a while now, Leah had imprinted on her. She loved Leah completely. They had to to…, mate, as Leah put it. Alice wanted to, but she was nervous. Neither of them had ever been with another girl before. She had…, researched what she should do…, but she was still nervous.  
>Tonight though, was the night.<p>

She smiled as she walked back to their cabin, Leah was staying late to talk to with Jacob and her brother, but she would be home shortly after Alice.  
>When she arrived, she went into the bathroom and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was styled emo-like. Swept to the right over her eye, her clothes were her customary black jeans and shirt. For this though…, she wanted Leah to come immediately to the bedroom.<p>

She went in and undressed herself, sliding between the cool sheets. She had sent a text moments before, telling her girlfriend to come to their room when she arrived.  
>Waiting was agonizing.<p>

At last though, she heard the door open and close. Silently, her love walked into the room. A confused look on her face when she saw Alice in the bed. The vampire motioned for her to come closer. The wolf did, sitting upon the side of the bed. Alice curled herself around the taller woman, leaning up just enough so that Leah could tell she wasn't wearing a shirt. A blush heated the other's cheeks as she looked at her. Alice smiled, her arms sliding around her love's upper body, pulling her closer. At last, their lips met in a soft kiss.  
>Leah broke the kiss, flinging the sheet that covered the vampire away, her eyes ravaging the exposed pale flesh. With a wolfen grin, she hopped on to the bed, straddling the smaller girl's waist. Alice blushed fiercely, but she slid her arms around the taller woman's waist, gently tugging her down. Leah complied, bracing herself with her hands on either side of Alice's head, their chests pressed together, faces mere centimeters apart. Alice closed the space between them, a hard kiss that left them both gasping. Alice's hands found their way under Leah's tank top, lightly running her hands up the toned body, delighting in the reactions. Leah would arch and press herself closer to the vampire as she explored her body, eventually coming to her bra, and unhooking it. Leah sat up to remove her shirt and bra, tossing them to the floor. Alice sat up as much as she was able, her arms around Leah to help hold her up as she leaned up to take one of the now free nipples into her mouth. Gently, she sucked on it, smiling slightly as Leah softly moaned, her back arching, pressing her breast further into Alice's mouth. She moved to the other nipple, paying it equal attention before lightly trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach.<br>Alice looked up at her then, golden eyes met brown. Leah kissed her again, harder this time, gently guiding back to her laying position. Leah got up for a moment, removing her pants and underwear before straddling the vampire once more. Said vampire though, was finished laying down, she lightly gripped her loves upper arms and rolled them over so she was on top. Leah looked surprised, but Alice wasted no more time, lightly trailing kisses down the taller's tanned neck, chest, and stomach.

She laid flat on her stomach, gently pushing Leah's leg's apart. Leah looked at her worriedly and Alice simply smiled at her. Once Leah's legs were spread enough, she moved slightly closer and extended her tongue. A soft gasp came from Leah as Alice's tongue first touched her clit. Alice took her time, slowly licking at the wolf's clit before delving deep within her, as deep as she could, her face pressed against her center. Leah's soft moans filled the air, her hands pressing Alice ever closer.  
>She continued to alternate between focusing on her clit, and licking her deeply before finally, she focused solely on her clit, licking as quickly as she could. It didn't take long for Leah to moan louder than she had before, her juices gushing out to coat Alice's tongue. Not that she minded, slowly, taking her time to lick them all off as Leah shuddered and moaned, begging her to stop. Alice simply smiled and snuggled up to her side when she was finished.<p>

"That… Was… Amazing…," Leah gasped.

Alice smiled up at her tanned love and nuzzeled her breast, closing her eyes.

"I love you Leah," she said softly.

"I… Love… You.. . Too," Leah said, her arms sliding around the smaller pale girl, holding her close as she fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
